geotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Jea Tenromon
|first appearance = Geo Guy's Girlfriend on Love |voice = Grey DeLisle}} Jennoa "Jea" MJ. Tenromon, Geo Guy's second love interest, is a female student at Geoville Elementary. She has been voiced by Grey DeLisle. Personality In terms of personality, Jea is shown to be bright and intelligent. She is also an excellent saxophone player and has won enough trophies and awards to fill a room. Jea has proven to be as smart as Coraline from Geo's World, but in a diorama contest both girls easily lost to Sam. After the contest, both girls invite Sam to play with them. Biography While she has a sweet and calm appearance, Jea also has a penchant for mischief and chaos, and can cross the line farther than Geo Guy himself. Amongst boys smitten by her, she falls right into the role of femme fatale, and isn't afraid to use them. She went to a boarding school, but was expelled for destroying school property, stealing collection money on Sundays and starting up fights with whomever she could. She was also Geo Guy's girlfriend for a while. According to Geo Guy's experiences with her, she wasn't afraid to dare him to skate down an extremely steep hill littered with truck accidents, and even pulled the fire alarm during the school day out of pure thrills. He also states that she has an IQ of 108, and that she's "like a Milk Dud, sweet on the outside, but poison on the inside." She went too far, however, when she stole collection money again and pinned it on Geo Guy. Geo Girl, however, brought her to justice. After showing the evidence that Jessica is bad, her father doesn't want to believe his daughter is a criminal, and he continues to blame the theft on Geo Guy. Later, Geo Guy lets her take advantage of him. Despite the fact that she's a wicked, misbehaving girl, she does try to get attention from her father, who is seen not giving her a proper upbringing. But her father walks away like a coward rather than being a parent being in total denial about her behavior. She also explained that her behavior, in part, is because of her desire for attention for her father. Jea has since made cameos throughout the series. She and her father were participants in Bob and Bob. Their creation, a centipede-like machine, was defeated by "Chief Knock-A-Rico", Rico and Geo Guy's entry.[1] She was also taken to Geo Island by her father on Mother's Day.[2] When Geoface was introduced to Geoville, she became one of Eis' online friends.[3] She also appears in Geo Movie 5 sitting the front row at church when Reverend Lovejoy says "Lord hear our prayer."[4] Jea also appears in the new opening sequence. Appearances Note: Many of her appearances are brief background roles. Episodes where she has an actual role are in bold. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Category:Female characters Category:Geoville Elementaryl students Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Teenagers Category:Teens Category:Kids Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters Category:American Characters Category:Major characters Category:Citizens of Geoville Category:Characters voiced by guest stars Category:Geo TV Wiki